User blog:SeanMeme/OMG LETS OVERTHROW IVEH !!!111!1!11
People being idiots on chat and trying to overthrow the ivy empire. SeanMeme *Apallo The Hedgehog *Doom72 *DUBSTEPxSonic *Falcon Takanashi *FroZenHyBrid *Jet Set Ronnoc *Muppet171 *Needlemouse *Princess Rose Lynn RoseAway *RampantToyo *SallyAliciaAcorn12 *The-Bismarck *Theultimatelifeform *11:35RampantToyoPretty much. *11:35Doom72Really, just Ivy and Froz. *11:35RampantToyoI see. *11:35Doom72I don't really know about anyone else. *11:35RampantToyoWas he barred simply to Froz's decision? *11:35FroZenHyBridI am a rabbit *11:36RampantToyoDid he tell everyone to read and make sure they have a decision on it? *11:36FroZenHyBridGimme carrots! owo *11:36Doom72Froz kinda just announced that some mods (Solar and I) would be demoted and stuff, and that was that/ * *. *Welcome to the Sonic Fan Character Wiki chat! *11:37SeanMemei just dont think *Needlemouse has joined the chat. *11:37SeanMememods should complain since they gave them the job *The-Bismarck has joined the chat. *11:37Doom72What's that supposed to mean? *11:37RampantToyoI see. *11:37SeanMemeThey gave you that power. *and your like *THEY DONT DO SHIT. *11:38Doom72Sean. *11:38RampantToyoWell Sean. From what I'm gathering from the others. *They honestly don't. *11:38Doom72The basic point is. *11:38The-BismarckWIKIA NEEDS TO GET THEIR CHAT'S FIXED!! TOO MUCH LAG *11:38RampantToyoBis, as you said, you're a 'Private First Class', right? *11:38Doom72That Solar did NOTHING wrong to be demoted. *11:38The-Bismarckyes *PFC Patterson, dismount troop *11:38RampantToyoDoes your regiment not like my own have multiple joints and patterns to it? *11:38The-Bismarckyes *11:38RampantToyoLike, everyone has their own role? *Even their squad? *11:38The-Bismarckyes *11:39RampantToyoAnd if one part was missing. *They either replaced it. *Or everything would be a clustered mess? *Right? *11:39DUBSTEPxSonicback *11:39Jet Set RonnocOh. *11:39SeanMemeSo its like your showing them *11:39Jet Set RonnocToyo. *11:39RampantToyoYes? *11:39The-BismarckIf one part is messing you must replace it *11:39SeanMemeyou dont care that they gave you this power *11:39Jet Set RonnocPretty sure unless the rules have been updated *DUBSTEPxSonic has joined the chat. *11:39RampantToyo@Bismarck Exactly. *Princess Rose Lynn Rose has joined the chat. *11:39Jet Set RonnocYou need to make an edit before coming into chat *11:39Doom72Ohh, we do. *11:39RampantToyoMm. *11:39DUBSTEPxSonicback agian *11:40RampantToyoShow me the rule page. *11:40The-BismarckOr everything goes down, it happened to us while defending against an air raid lol *11:40Doom72We also care if we're demoted for nothing. *11:40RampantToyoPlease. *11:40Muppet171hey DUB *11:40SeanMemeWell if you guys dont like the way its run *why stay? *11:40Doom72We stand ground. *11:40RampantToyoWell Sean, maybe these people don't wish to leave something they worked on with their own hands. *Rather than give it up to someone irresponsible? *As Bis said. *11:41SeanMemeHm. *11:41RampantToyoIf something is missing. *You replace it. *Not give up like Yama has. *11:41SeanMemeAnd how will you replace it? *11:41Doom72Get someone else? *Duh? *What else do you do? *11:42RampantToyoIt's under the Terms of Use that we can vote on a demotion for admins or bureaucrats via Forums. *Falcon Takanashi has left the chat. *11:42SeanMemeHm. *11:42RampantToyoAnd if they delete it? *That's a Terms of Use violation. *And they can be demoted. *Falcon Takanashi has joined the chat. *Theultimatelifeform has joined the chat. *11:43SeanMemeOnce again. *You need people to vote. *11:43RampantToyoExactly. *So the people decide. *11:43SeanMemeAnd how do you know everyone hates ivy? *11:43TheultimatelifeformVOTE FOR ELECTION! *11:43The-BismarckThe problem is figuring out a new chain of command, and doing it without people rioting over the issues. *11:43SeanMemeWhat if people dont vote? *The whole plan goes to shit. *11:43RampantToyo@Sean People will vote if so many here thinks Ivy doesn't do her job. *I don't know that everyone hates Ivy. *You clearly regard her with friendship, do you not? *11:44SeanMemeCorrect. *11:44Doom72No, bitterness is something much worse and something that lasts much longer. *11:45SeanMemeOnce again *11:45FroZenHyBridAnd Ultimate, don't expect to get elected anytime soon. *11:45SeanMemeI think since *We cause so much drama *Ivy has her reasons. *She needs a break. *She cant be on here 24/7 dealing with unneeded drama *its not humanly possible. *11:46RampantToyoWell, Sean. *11:46Doom72Okay, that's like, point #4. *11:46RampantToyoIf she can't handle her job. *Then she needs to step down. *11:46Doom72See, she's not -on- break, if she keeps coming back every few days. *11:46RampantToyoOne can't deal with Drama twenty-four seven, yes, I know. *11:46Doom72Kinda hard to sell that, don't you think? *11:46RampantToyo^ *11:46SeanMemeAnd i think if the mods are not happy with their jobs. *11:46RampantToyoAnd also, here's another thing. *11:46SeanMemeThey need to step down. *11:46Apallo The HedgehogWell Sean *11:47RampantToyoSean? I'm pretty sure *Yama was happy with his job. *11:47Apallo The HedgehogBeing a mod is a big thing. *11:47Doom72Solar never said anything about being discontented with his job, nor did I. *11:47RampantToyoHe's often in leadership positions. *11:47Apallo The HedgehogIf you were mod, you wouldnt want that taken away over some bullshit *11:47RampantToyo^ *Let alone *11:47Doom72^ *11:47RampantToyoOver something as silly. *As Yama's commotion. *So. *11:47SeanMemeHe should have been careful when talking about lozza. *11:47RampantToyoOh? *So apparently. * Category:Blog posts